Crude Elimination
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! Everyone believes that he's the bad guy, however nothing is truly as it seems. Follow the twists and turns of this dramatic piece modeled after the Rey Mysterio & Randy Orton feud. Lita/Randy Pairing.
1. Someone New

**Crude Elimination**

**Disclaimer: **_I own no one, that still has yet to change._

**Characters: **_Randy Orton, Lita Dumas, Rey Mysterio, Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Dave Batista, Chavo Guerrero & Others Will Be Included._

**Pairing(s): **_Randy/Lita, Rey/Dawn, Chavo/Trish_

**Author Notes: **_This, my friends, is a cruel idea that I got from my huge disliking of Randy's current position/storyline with the WWE. Also in this story I'm going with the idea that Dawn was never released from the WWE, but they did a storyline to have her fired.. So she's still with the WWE, but pregnant. Rey, Chavo, Dave, Chris & Torrie aren't married to anyone in this. On the side note, I know all the wrestlers real names, I'm going to stick to using their wrestling name for greater ease and understanding. For the story's purpose I'm changing the timeframe of when the storyline started. Since this is fiction, I'm twisting the events to my liking. Not that I watch Smackdown! anyway…_

**Summary: **_Based on the Rey/Randy storyline, everyone thinks he's the bad guy and they're doing everything and anything in their power to eliminate and destroy him. But when a certain diva gets involved things get a little complicated._

**Chapter One : Someone New**

There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the process of elimination. He knew that people wanted him gone. All the Smackdown! Superstars wanted him gone so they could take up all his glory. Sure, it sounded like something a cocky asshole would say.. But he wasn't cocky, nor was he an asshole. He could tell that no one would ever believe him due to his 'character'. But damnit, that was a character he played on television. If anyone should know better it was the other superstars. It was a well known fact that most people were nothing like their character. But what else could he expect? The rosters were divided literally and technically speaking. There was the Raw roster and the Smackdown! roster. Both divided by hate. If you had no friends you were royally screwed, but Randy liked to think that it was safer to not have friends. No one to screw him into the ground or stab him in the back. Though he had to admit.. He was getting sick of having only his father to talk to about wrestling and such. But whenever he did he knowingly lied to his father's face. Saying everything was good, the guys were understanding about his current angle/storyline. But they weren't. They were everything but understanding. They hated him with a passion, saying that he came up with that sick and twisted idea of using the memory of Eddie Guerrero in such a crude way. To say those things. It pained him to say that Eddie was in hell.. To say all those things about him when he knew full well that it wasn't true. He hated being used for such a storyline. Things were okay before this storyline. He'd been living with this burden since two weeks before the Royal Rumble. The third generation superstar easily saying that he was literally tossed into a storyline with no say. He spent two week saying that Eddie was in hell, that Rey was a disappointment to Eddie, or whatever that stupid creative team managed to create. By the time the Royal Rumble rolled around he was sure they would reward him with winning the royal rumble.. However they didn't. They selected Rey, sure it didn't bother him. He felt Rey deserved to win, and when he was informed that Rey would eliminate him last.. Well, that just sweetened the deal. Being last eliminated was second best to winning. And he didn't mind to say the least.

To think that he was expected to continue tormenting Rey and the memory of their deceased friend was absurd. Why he would still be needed was beyond belief. Rey was the number one contender, that was that. But apparently, WWE creative was ready to screw him into the ground as they wanted him to cheat to take away Rey's chance at Wrestlemania 22. That was just the icing on the cake for the guys backstage, the divas were also bitter toward him. Backstage at the Royal Rumble, after he lost, Trish Stratus and Chavo Guerrero decided to make their presence known. Rubbing in the loss, saying that he had lost to a cruiserweight. Their attempts to piss him off were wasted away as Randy simply brushed them off like they were nothing. Backstage on Smackdown! was hell.. Everyone would be talking amongst themselves, but when he came into the room.. They'd fall silent. As if they were talking about him and didn't want him to know. Though some of the guys felt it necessary to make their talking of him known. The young man simply ignored them, trying his best to keep his cool. He knew that everyone on both rosters surely hated him. It wasn't a secrete club, it was very public and still open for members. As far as he knew the superstars on Raw were all in. Though he had been told by a few of his old friends, like Hunter, that there were still people that quietly believed that he wasn't to blame. There was in fact a small group of people that were on his side.

That made him a little comfortable, but it wasn't good enough. They were on Raw, he was on Smackdown! how could he feel comfortable with a roster that hates him and a few people on Raw who thought him not guilty of any crimes. It was barbaric to say the least. He'd gotten so many nasty messages from guys that he had to change his cell phone number. He, obviously, gave it to Hunter and Ric, the only two guys on Raw that were still visibly on his side. They were officially the only two men that had his number, he refused to give it to Vince or Shane seeing how they could easily give it out or it could easily be found out as someone could break into the records room, again, and steal the number. Stephanie, however, received the number for emergency purposes. He trusted her, seeing how she was Hunter's wife. But he was still on shaky grounds with other people around him. They thought he didn't give Vince or Shane his number because he was a cocky bastard that felt his number was too precious to give away. So, again, he was ripped apart for it. The Smackdown! Superstar found himself hating work.. The only thing pleasurable was that of being in the ring.. Where he faced guys that would do their best to actually hit him during a match. It wasn't bad, he could take the bumps.. But their words, their cruel words sunk in like those thumb tacks did so many years ago. With a sigh he shook off his thoughts.. The past was eating away at him, the presence was killing him and the future didn't look too bright. He was alone.. Alone without a purpose. Whether it was to be hated and disdained by everyone or to feel alone without anyone who gave a damn for him. And now, he was about to go out there and win his match.. Even if he knew that beating Rey for his title shot was going to give him a load of heat.. He was looking forward to pinning that little asshole tonight. Despite the fact that he was going to cheat. As he walked down the narrow halls he was given looks of disdain, people muttered things about him under his breath.. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened.. When he was with Evolution people hated him. But then he had people by his side. He had a right to say some one gave a damn about him. Now? Now he only had himself and two guys from Raw would could never help him.

He stood prepared for the worse, hoping for the best, however. Maybe Rey would lighten up. Rey had, in fact, been the reason why everyone hated him. He couldn't help but wonder why. Why did Rey choose him to ridicule? To make the enemy? Why was it that Rey was so keen to making his life hell? It wasn't just a matter of jealousy, Randy knew that.. There was something he had to have done to the older man. Everything had a reason, and Rey's reason ought to be a good one seeing how Randy felt as if he'd rather be dead than be on Smackdown!. Suicide had crossed his mind, but.. That was an unnecessary escape. He didn't want to die, at least not that way. He'd heard from Dave, who happened to be the only guy on the roster that liked him, that Rey was pissed at Randy for taking his spotlight or something like that. Though Randy would be content with himself on Smackdown! if Dave were around, but Dave was still out with injury. He would be for awhile.. Thinking of the big man had Randy questing Rey again.. Rey seemed pretty cool when he was tagging with Dave, in fact Rey and Randy had hung out once. What changed? Whatever it was, Randy wasn't sure it was the best time to lose himself in his thoughts as a stage hand just smacked his back.

"Orton, you're on." The stage hand repeated loudly.

He had been unaware anyone was talking to him. The stagehand eyed him, before he shook his head at the look Randy gave him.. Within a minute time the stagehand explained that the previous match ended quicker than planned and that Randy needed to go to the gorilla position before Vince got upset. Randy nodded, thanking the man before he rushed off to where he was meant to be. Once he arrived Vince was directing heavy traffic, which was a little weird considering there were only two men in the match. Randy walked up to where Vince stood, Shane not to far off as he was talking to one of the stagehands about something. Making his presence known to everyone Randy cleared his throat, Vince smiling at him as he turned to face him.

"I know, this is last minute stuff, but.. The match ended a little quicker than we thought.. Beautiful match, it was." Vince began with great ease. "Well we decided to lengthen up your match then. I'm sure you and Rey would be more than happy to mix it up a little longer, right?"

Vince put a hand on Randy's shoulder, proudly admiring Randy and Rey's passion for the business. Though Randy had lost his touch, he had to admit it himself. Since he was excluded he worked out a little less. It was something he had to put on his to-do-list.. Getting back in shape was his best bet. Would probably keep his mind away from the happenings on Smackdown!. Vince yelled at some of the guys who were goofing off, telling them they had a tight schedule and had to get everyone out of the gorilla position for last minute modifications. Once it was only Shane, Vince, Randy, Rey and a few stagehands the elder McMahon cleared his throat. Adjusting his tie before he spoke with general respect for the two.

"Rather than having Randy hit Rey would the bell, we decided to have Randy roll Rey up and use the ropes.. Even if the bell would be a nicer touch.. We want to show Rey broken by losing his shot as it is a dramatic time on his road to Wrestlemania." Vince stated as if he were explaining it to teenagers. "Don't worry, though, Teddy is going to announce that it's going to be a triple threat match at Wrestlemania. So both of you will go."

Rey looked satisfied, while Randy looked a tad uncomfortable with Vince's hand on his shoulder. Seemingly Vince noticed as his hand left his shoulder, Rey narrowed his eyes at Randy, though no one, but Randy, really noticed that. Shane smirked as he patted Randy on the back, assuring him that the match would go smoothly and that it would all be worth it come Wrestlemania. Rey left the gorilla position as his entrance music echoed through the arena, Randy taking a moment to gain some focus as he stared at the screen.. Watching Rey walk down the ramp. He actually looked nice from his prospective, if it weren't for Randy knowing better that is. After Rey was in the ring Randy's music hit, he was given a few assuring smiles from Vince, Shane and even a stagehand before he walked out. It was going to be one hell of a match.

**-x-**

Randy rolled Rey up as planned, grasping the ropes as the referee counted the three. Randy smirking as he quickly rolled out of the ring and congratulated himself by raising his arms high in the air. Rey took over a shocked look, then took upon a saddened look as if he had just realized he had let Eddie down. Perfect acting on the older man's part, while Randy backed up the rampway, cocky as ever as he stopped to raise his arms high in the air.. A smirk plastered on his face as the camera zoomed in on him before it crossed over to Rey, who looked on the verge of tears as he undid the strap of his mask underneath his chin.. Placing his hands on his hips as he bit his lower lip, shaking his head. Michael Cole and Tazz talking over the upset as they stated Randy won by cheating, that Rey had to be crushed. Randy and Rey made eye contact for a moment before Randy turned to exit the ring arena, Rey narrowed his eyes at his back, knowing full well that he would make Randy pay for this victory. Planned or unplanned.. Randy would pay.

Backstage was no better than it was before, guys giving him dirty looks as he placed them.. Chris Benoit even stopped him, shaking his head at him before he pointed a finger at his chest. Randy waiting for him to say something, looking unfazed by his presence.

"You know." Chris started, Randy shot him a look that dared him to continue. "You got pretty damn lucky tonight. If it weren't for this being scripted.. Rey would have kicked your ass, you little rat. What kind of human can be happy with himself while he's disgracing a dead mans name? You should be ashamed of yourself.. You make me sick."

Benoit narrowed his eyes at Randy, giving him his trademark taunt before he stormed off down the hall. Randy shaking his head before he would continue to walk down the halls, hoping not to run into any more crazy people as he wanted to get out of the arena as quick as possible. Blue eyes settled on a dark haired man, who opened his mouth to say something, but Randy pushed past him. The man yelling something at Randy's back, though he ignored it. Not really wanting to deal with Matt Hardy at the moment. Once he finally reached his locker room he quickly got in, changed and got out. With his bag over his shoulder he was dressed in black and white track pants and a white muscle shirt that was covered by a loose black dress shirt. The young man ignoring the dirty looks he received, though he couldn't help but notice the concerned look on a visitors face. He blinked at her, shaking off his surprise before he quickened his pace to the parking lot. The woman glared at the woman she'd been talking to before she said a goodbye, the diva running after Randy. He was in the parking lot when he heard her call his name, freezing at the sound.. Slowly turning to face her, expecting her to slap him or something for what had happened over the past few months. Though she surprised him by smiling at him.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hi.. Um.. Lita?" Randy shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to think of her presence.

Lita frowned, "Good match.. You have somewhere to be?"

"No.. Just.. Can't stay here." Randy muttered.

"Oh, well.. I… My ride left me.. I would ask Mel, but.. She's got Joey and Johnny.." Lita shrugged. "Was going to ask if you could give me a ride, since you're leaving and all.."

Randy blinked, taking in what she just said with complete shock.. Had she just asked him for a ride? It had been a good month since he'd driven with anyone. No one really dared to ask him being that they'd be hated on too if they did. She smiled at him, seemingly understanding his shock. The diva moved forward a little.

"I.. I know you're having a hard time, Randy.. I.. This isn't out of pity or anything.. But.. I'd really like to hang out with you or something.. I mean.. It is up to you." Lita added with a soft smile.

Randy cleared his throat a bit, trying to regain his voice before he spoke up.

"I… I… That…" Randy cleared his throat again. "I'd….like…that."

She laughed softly as he finished his thought slowly, the diva still smiling at him as she moved closer so that she was merely a foot away.

"So, about that ride? You willing?" Lita questioned.

Randy nodded, unable to speak due to his worry of making a fool of himself. Her smile widened before she leaned forward, shocking him by kissing his cheek. She blushed slightly, before a hand reached up to scratch her arm.

"I… My bags are at my hotel…" Lita informed him, Randy nodded. "So… We can leave now.. If you like."

Randy nodded again, the diva smiling again before she moved past him, giving Randy a moment to place a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him.. A small smile forming on his lips before he turned to follow the diva, who stopped shortly after, the diva glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Which is your car?" Lita asked, realizing she hadn't known that.

Randy again cleared his throat, "Erm.. That…one."

He pointed at a silver 2007 Eclipse Spyder Mitsubishi, one of their latest models, the diva looked impressed as they walked up to the car. Randy trying not to give any hint of him being cocky or arrogant as he searched for his keys.. He figured he ought to make the best of this as she could be one of the only ones that would dare talk to him.. Despite being on Raw. Once he unlocked the doors he moved to open hers, the diva smiling at him before she got in, Randy shut the door behind her.. Smirking to himself as he did so, then he moved back to the drivers side. Tossing the bag in the backseat before he opened the door and got in with ease. He sat motionless for a moment, trying to take in the fact that he was sitting next to her.. Gulping hard he leaned forward to insert the key into the ignition.. A sigh of relief as he started the car up. The diva offered him a smile as she watched him, her hands running over the material of the seats.

"I've never been in one of these before." Lita murmured.

Randy smirked slightly, "This happens to be the.. forth time I've been in this.."

"Really? Must be amazing.. It a rental?" Lita inquired.

"Actually, no.. I just bought it.. Like they'd rent these out though.. Cost a lot of money, in all honesty that is." Randy replied, trying his best not to sound cocky though he managed himself pretty well.

"Wow." Lita nodded. "I like the seats.. So.. Are we going to leave or…stay here to show off?"

"I… I… Yeah…" Randy muttered, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

Lita sighed, "Randy."

"Ah…yeah?"

"Just be yourself, ok? I don't want to pressure you or anything.. If being yourself means being cocky or whatever just do it.. Not like I'm going to judge you.. I've made my share of mistakes." Lita ordered softly. "I'm in no position to judge."

She offered him an assuring smile, though he only stared at her.. Then did she wonder if it were a good idea of asking a man who'd probably hadn't been with a woman in months… Probably was too focused on needing sex to simply leave the parking lot. Though, like she said, she shouldn't judge. So she simply smiled at him, again, but he only stared.. Looking as if to try and figure her out. The diva sighed, smoothing out the material of her jeans.

"Are… Are we going to leave?" Lita questioned.

"I… Why are you doing this?" Randy countered.

Lita looked taken aback, "Doing what?"

"This… Asking me for a ride… I… I'm an asshole, the jerk that came up with that stupid storyline…" Randy replied certainly.

"Ah… Randy…" Lita looked a little uncomfortable. "I… I don't think you… I… Well… I needed a ride… I told you that.."

"Yeah, but.. There are loads of people who are better than me to ask…" Randy pointed out simply.

"Randy… If you didn't want to give me a ride--"

"No, I don't mind, just.. No one even talks to me, but when they do… It's not exactly nicely." Randy interrupted. "I… Just wanted to know why you asked me.. That's all. If there's a reason… I mean, if Benoit or Mysterio put you up to this--"

"No! I would never.. Randy, I'm not cruel. I… I know when enough is enough, I'd never…" Lita cut him off.

Randy sighed, "I'm sorry.. I just.. Don't want to give them another reason…"

"It's okay, I… I understand." Lita offered him another smile. "Now, let's get to the hotel before someone sees us… Give them a reason to try and beat you up."

Randy shook his head lightly, chuckling slightly before he put the car into drive mode. The diva watching him as he sat back again.. She couldn't help but shake her head at him, laughing slightly before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Push down on the gas petal--"

"Shut up." Randy grinned at he bit his tongue lightly.

"Then drive." Lita replied with a smirk. "Need lessons?"

"I've driven before, thanks very much." Randy stated.

Finally Randy sat forward a little, her hand left his shoulder as he began to pull out of the parking space.. The two completely unaware that someone had witnessed their entire conversation.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: **Figured I'd be nice and give Randy a friend at the end… Though it may take a while for Lita & Randy to get together.. For now I'm keeping them friends. Anywho, input is welcome.. Ideas are also welcome. Please take the time to review! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update again soon!_


	2. Happy Again

**Crude Elimination**

**Disclaimer: **_I own no one, that still has yet to change._

**Characters: **_Randy Orton, Lita Dumas, Rey Mysterio, Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Dave Batista, Chavo Guerrero & Others Will Be Included._

**Pairing(s): **_Randy/Lita, Rey/Dawn, Chavo/Trish_

**Author Notes: **_None that I can think of.. Read previous chapters for reminders, notes and whatever else you may want to know. And I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates._

**Summary: **_Based on the Rey/Randy storyline, everyone thinks he's the bad guy and they're doing everything and anything in their power to eliminate and destroy him. But when a certain diva gets involved things get a little complicated._

**Chapter Two : Happy Again**

It was a known fact that he were a Metallica fan, though he didn't know that she was into Metallica as well. By coincidence the only CD he had in his car was that of a Metallica mix CD that Dave had put together a year ago, the diva seemingly enjoyed hearing the hard rock group. As they drew closer to the hotel the diva glared over at him, smiling shortly before she looked down at the dashboard. Randy turned on the directional, inside not really wanting to as he didn't want her to leave him.. He was happy with her, for the first time, someone gave him the time of day. Even if they started out on shaky grounds. She seemed to feel the same as she glanced over at him just as they began to slow down.

"No… Keep going…" Lita ordered, placing a hand on the steering wheel.

Randy blinked, "What--?"

"Keep going." Lita repeated. "Have you eaten yet? We…ah…we could go out?"

"No I haven't eaten yet…" Randy paused as he turned off the directional and kept going. "Go out?"

Lita's hand left the steering wheel, the diva pulling away with a soft smile. She nodded lightly, blushing slightly as she did so.

"Yeah… Like, for dinner?" Lita replied, glancing over at him.

Randy couldn't help but smile at that, he hadn't expected her to say anything.. Not that he didn't want to go out with her, just.. He felt it a little mysterious if he were to ask her out or hit on her. Not wanting to give off the wrong impression kept him from being to open with the redhead. Despite the fact that he would have settled with even being the simplest of friends.. He missed having someone to relate to, that would willing spend time with him. It then came to his realization that he was ignoring the diva, who seemed to think he didn't have the heart to tell her no. That certainly wasn't the case as he snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her once they came to a stop light.

"I… You know any…erm…restaurants in the…area?" Randy asked slowly, stumbling over his words.

The diva frowned, "Um, no.. But we could always drive around… See what's in the area?"

"Works for me." Randy replied easily this time.

Lita smiled at him, he wasn't sure exactly how many times she could manage smiling at him in one night.. Not that he didn't love the sight of her smiling, however. He was relieved to see a smile rather than a look of disgust. The redhead seemed happy with him as well, from what Hunter told him she hadn't had the best time on Raw either with the entire Matt Hardy thing.. Randy had to admit, when he heard what happened he had taken the diva's side regardless of what anyone said or thought. He never liked Matt Hardy and probably never will, but he wouldn't dare bring up the subject of Matt Hardy or Edge for that matter. And he had a feeling she would stay away from the Rey Mysterio deal.. Which, in turn, made him pleased. Hazel eyes alert as they passed by various restaurants, though they seemingly agreed that there was probably a better place to eat. He couldn't help but spare a few glances in her general direction, blue eyes studying her form for moment before they would return to the road. In all honesty it was true that he hadn't been with someone in a while, most people thought he was an asshole.. Though he never really tried to get with anyone as he normally stayed in his hotel room to get a good night of much needed sleep. But he wasn't about to try anything on the redhead beside him, not tonight and possibly not ever if they were to be just friends. Still, he was just being a normal guy to check the diva out.. Even if he did love what he saw. However he was sure that Lita had caught him staring once at a stop light, but she didn't say anything.. He got a feeling she didn't care, actually. She probably hadn't been with anyone in a while just as he had, her and Edge were only on-screen as he had heard from Hunter, who was basically his Raw magazine for scoops on what went down over there.

Again, he found himself staring at her.. God he couldn't tear his eyes off her. He closed his eyes, trying to shake off all those dirty thoughts that came to mind when he looked at her.. The diva pointed out another restaurant as the light turned green, Randy curious as to why it took her so long to point it out, but he nodded none-the-less. The redhead smiled at him - again - as he turned on the directional. He took a sharp turn into their small parking lot, taking the first available spot before he turned off the ignition. Then, in turn, he unbuckled his seat belt as Lita had done the same. The two exiting the car before they headed inside the restaurant. Once inside they were directed to a booth and told it would be a short wait until their waitress would serve them.. While Randy took in the scenery of the restaurant it was Lita that did the staring this time around. However, she was quick to look away, glaring at the scenery as well for a moment.

"You know, this place looks like the last place we'd see anybody from work…" Randy commented.

Lita smirked at that, "You saying you're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Erm…No? I… I didn't mean it that way, Lita--" Randy started, obviously not getting the sarcasm in her tone.

"Randy, I was kidding.. No need to get all uptight.. Just loosen up, I told you I wasn't going to judge you, so don't act like you're walking on thin-ice with me." Lita stated softly, the redhead smiled as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table. "How has Smackdown! been treating you?"

Randy sighed, "Like shit."

"That bad?"

"How can it not be? Rey's got like the entire roster against me." Randy informed her. "There isn't a damn guy backstage, save for Dave, that likes me.. At least they haven't made it public seeing how most of them just scowl at me and walk away like little pussies--"

"Language." Lita teased. "But I know how you feel.. Most of the guys on Raw refer to me as Edge's bitch. Can't say I like it all that much."

The redhead made a face, Randy, in turn, knew exactly how she would feel as he winced a little at the tone in her voice.. Almost cold.

"I feel for you, honestly I do.. But you and Edge.. Are you--"

"Together?" Lita finished, Randy nodded slowly. "No. Never have been. All Matt and Edge's idea to do that entire cheating thing.. Matt and I had been over for a _long_ time before that storyline was even thought up. Guess he wanted to make me look like a whore after he made me look like a mentally retarded pregnant bitch. But, all-and-all.. Never really cared much what people thought.. My mistakes were to have trusted Matt, or Edge for that matter."

"Like you said before..We all make mistakes, no need to judge." Randy offered with a smile.

Lita smiled, "Thanks for your understanding… God, I feel weird.. No offense, but we hardly know each other and here I am telling you things I haven't even told my friends.."

"Who, if you don't mind me asking, are your friends.. Just curious." Randy questioned, though pointing out that his question was not meant in a cruel way.

"Well, there is Trish.." Lita shrugged. "Torrie, um.. Mainly the divas. A few I can't stand, but that's just natural in the business. Other than the girls.. Well, there is John. He's pretty cool, actually. Cooler than you'd think.. Seeing how his character could qualify as the most annoying character ever. Save for Eugene or the Boogeyman."

Randy chuckled, "Those two are pretty odd. But yeah, I would never imagine John Cena, I assume that's who you are referring to, being cool."

"Yeah, Cena.. He is an oddball. He has this huge crush on Torrie, it's almost sad." Lita stated, smirking slightly. "So, not that this question is meant to be cruel, but.. Do you have any friends on Raw or Smackdown?"

"There's Hunter, Ric and Batista.. That's mainly it. But before the Rey thing.. I had a lot of friends, I think Jericho and I are still tight and whatnot. He calls to check up, but he isn't around.." Randy replied, shrugging. "But let's not talk about that, sorta depresses people."

"I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject, Randy--"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Randy offered a smile.

Lita smirked, "You know.. We just had an entire conversation and not once did you stutter."

"Well that's because you're intimidating." Randy coughed.

"I'm sure. I can be very intimidating." Lita agreed with a nod.

"Shut up." Randy shook his head. "I can tell you hang out with Cena."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment." Lita smiled.

"Maybe it wasn't a compliment to begin with?" Randy suggested.

Lita smirked, "In which case, I may have to tell John. He already wants to kick your ass--"

"Oh, and why is that?" Randy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, where to start.. So many qualities that make guys want to kick your ass.. First there's the Eddie Tribute where you and him faced off. Wasn't too impressed by you." Lita informed him. "Using your crazy daddy to win the match, his words not mine, may I point out."

Randy had glared at her with questioning as she referred to his father as his 'crazy daddy', however his questioning went away as she pointed out that it was John who had said that, not her. Though he still had a desire to question Cena's motives for calling his father such a thing. The least he could have done was said 'crazy father', daddy sounded just a little weird.. Whatever the reason he brushes it off and waited for a waitress to take their order, whilst Lita dug through her purse. Randy just noticing for the first time that she had even had one with her.. It wasn't exactly something he'd expected her to have, though most women do carry purses. He didn't see Lita as one to carry a purse. She pulled out a mint and placed it in her mouth, smiling before she offered him one, when he nodded the diva retrieved another.. With a smile still upon her face she leaned forward, Randy staring at her as she ordered him to open his mouth, doing as asked within a moment, and the diva actually placed the mint in his mouth. She leaned back, seemingly letting the surprised look upon the younger man's face go without notice, and enjoyed her mint. Before Randy could comment the waitress came up to the and handed them two menus, told the specials and waited for their orders.. Within five minutes their food was ordered and the two were alone once more.

"So, why were you at Smackdown! again?" Randy inquired slowly. "I don't recall you saying why.. And if you did I didn't catch it."

Lita shrugged, "I went to visit some friends.. Mel wasn't happy when I told her I'd catch a ride with you though. She told me the same thing you did when you asked me why.. There were plenty of people on Smackdown! who would be more than willing to give me a ride. But I seen you and you looked like you needed some company, I know how it feels to be neglected, hated and whatnot.. And I don't like the feeling, so I figured you didn't either. Plus you were the only one who was leaving."

Randy smiled at that, fighting any urges he got from her words. She was the only woman who cared, the only person who was giving him any attention at all. And it made him happy to be with her, he'd be damned if he screwed up their friendship in anyway. He'd rather be hated by everyone in the world than have her hate him. Part of him telling himself that it wasn't right.. How could he have cared about someone he _just _met? Sure he knew who she was before, knew her name.. But it was just now that he learned more about her. The redhead who always caught his eye, the one woman who cared.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **_I know, it wasn't as long as the first chapter, but it's more of quality rather than quantity, right? Thanks for those who review!_


End file.
